


Vibrate

by fCV



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mary Doesn't Exist, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fCV/pseuds/fCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only I could just taste his lips once, he thought many times, and then I can give up. I just need one kiss, to satisfy me for the rest of my life. But now, here in this bed, he can’t imagine not having it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrate

He was so wet and pink. Large hands grabbed and pressed John’s ass apart, far enough that his hole stretched. He watched as the man underneath him contracted, missing, yearning for the press of his hot, hard dick against him. The doctor moaned as his legs trembled over the taller man's shoulders. He could feel the cool air of the open window against his bare thighs, tickling his toes as they strained as he tries to control himself.

‘Oh, god. Oh my god. I’ve never felt this good.’ John thought.

The hands gripping his ass pushed against the firm globes, pressing firmly against heated flesh as they slowly found purchase on sweet, wet hips. He loved seeing him like this, under him. He loved this man, and as he watched his man ache and tremble under him, his heart felt full to bursting. So gorgeous. Has he ever seen anything so brilliant? Sherlock lifted his hips, pressing urgently at the wet hole that beckoned him. Uncontrollably, he bucked his hips when he made contact with his pulsing head, demanding to be inside of him.

His shaft pulsed, his balls contracted against himself, reminding him of how his body really is only human. There’s only so much he himself could take, the man beneath him tends to do that: reminds him of the blood in his veins, the beat of his heart. He hissed, releasing one hand from his tight grip on his lover’s hip to pull at himself, then old tightly to the base of his dripping cock. 

“Look,” he said, pressing his shaft against the crease of that hot, tight ass.   
The blond tilted his head from his position of hiding himself under his arm to slowly slid glassy, blue blue eyes down pass a heaving naked chest, his own leaking dick laying against his stomach, to a larger erection at lay beyond it. 

‘Oh my god he’s so hard.’ He let out a whimper as he watched a drop of precome slide down the other mans bright pink cock. 

“See?” The ragged whisper left Sherlock’s throat, sounding hoarse and deep, “Watch.” He continued.

The smaller man watched as his beloved wetly slapped his dick against his crease. A large, hot hand removed itself from his hip to join its twin to help the taller man press his dick against his ass, as if he needs to control himself, as if he himself isn’t too sure what he’s capable of. Without warning, he shoved his cock deep into his hole with an easy glide, leaving John’s back to arch; the searing heat was felt from every tip of his body. 

“Oh shit, oh Jesus. Mmmm,” the other man rumbled. His balls pressed tight against the top of firm, supple cheeks.

“Look at you. Can you tell how big I am, just from the sensation?”He slowly inched his erection out of hot heat, the tip rests, emerged.

“Can you feel me leaking inside of you?” He presses back, slower than his first thrust, slow to the point of torture, as he continues.

“I can feel it. It’s so wet in here john. It’s amazing. Look. You’re completely pulled apart. You’re so open for me.”

“Please. Please I can’t...” John babbled.

The man above him chuckled, and roams mercury eyes over every inch of John's stuffed, bare ass and throbbing prick lay in utter agony.

“My darling.” He gives john mercy and, on a whim, decides ‘Oh yes,’ Sherlock thought, ‘lets fuck the cum out of this man.’ 

His hips snap with a sharp sting against John, in and out, fucking the sweet man whose teary, deliriously blissful eyes watch Sherlock as his dick presses insistently at his prostate. This, until before 20 minutes ago, has practically been untouched for most of John’s life. He never knew. He never knew he could feel like this. 

‘The wasted time,’ the older man practically sobbed just thinking about it. Years of longing and love in his heart, finally he can see reflected in the eyes that watch his every move, every breath.’ I love him. God please let him live forever.’

His neglected cock throbs and aches, not unseen by the man fucking him. Sherlock pauses his vicious thrust to press deeply, and roll his hips, feeling every inch of his dick in the gorgeous man below him. The grin is wicked and lewd and he pursues his lips and sucks on his tongue to gather as much saliva as he can in his mouth. The pouted lips quirked a smile as he caught John’s eyes. His own icy gaze gleamed with mischief as he slowly removed his hot prick and, spreading john wide, he spat on the pink hole, and watched as his saliva caught that sweet rim, some sliding into that yearning, hole, some sliding down the crease of his ass. 

“Yessss,” he hissed,” fuck.” 

Overwhelmed by his own wickedness, he urgently shoved his cock back home, fucking the absolute sanity of his doctor. The man moaned, getting louder with each second. Tears gathered and fell, wetting his flushed, fucking beautiful face. Blond hair stuck every which way, manipulated by sweaty hands and heated fabric. Sherlock pressed against John, pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest, to capture that begging mouth.

He growled and forced his way into john’s mouth, sucking on that pink tongue, devouring those damned lips. Lips that’s called to him from the very beginning. From that night in Angelo’s, to this night, smiling and coy after the wine and Thai.

If only I could just taste his lips once, he thought many times, and then I can give up. I just need one kiss, to satisfy me for the rest of my life. But now, here in this bed, he can’t imagine not having it all. As his thrusts sped up, demanding more and more of John’s consciousness, as he watched the love of his life tremble and cry beneath him, he can’t imagine not having this a year from now, a day from now, not having him again when he’s already to stuffed with his cum. Breathlessly, he nuzzles his face against john’s heated neck. A gesture so sweet, if not for the frenzied bucking of hips below. John turns his head to meet Sherlock’s intense, if wet, eyes. John felt his heart tighten.

“Sherlock,” the army doctor gasped. 

Strong, capable hands grabbed Sherlock’s face, wanting his full attention; the taller man smoothed his fucking to a leisurely push and pull, looking into john’s eyes.  
“Are you mine?” the detective nearly sobbed. “Can I finally keep you?”

John smiled. Something pretty, something that fluttered Sherlock’s chest.

“I’m nothing if I’m not yours I’m nothing if you’re not mine. God help me but I love you. The love of my life.” He gasped, as Sherlock’s eyes ever left his.   
Sherlock looked at him for a moment, still slowly pushing into him. He lifted himself from John’s chest, gazes still connected. The taller man then forced John’s legs off his shoulders and pulled out in one movement. He panted and pondered the body beneath him, and promptly, turned and shoved John on his hands and knees, grasped his hips, and elevated his ass. 

“John,” he growled.

He shoved his cock back in, deeper than before, oh so deep. John let out a sharp gasp, the formation of Sherlock’s name lost in his throat. His pace from earlier was nothing compared to the sheer animal ferocity of the deep fucking he found himself in. A large, curiously wet hand grasped at John’s hot prick that bobbed with each thrust, wet to the point of dripping obscenely onto deep, blue sheets. 

“Ah, ah, oh fu- ah, harder- AH!”

“Look at you. Were you waiting for me like I was waiting for you, John?”

Sherlock leaned back little, wanting to really appreciate johns greedy ass. His sweat slicked back, the deep line down the middle, twitching as his strong (oh so very strong), army doctor took the full force of his feelings, the full force of the hard hot cock that’s oh so perfectly taking him apart. He leant back closer now, bracing one hand above John, the other still holding tightly the base of John’s cock. He tilted his head down; his full, red lips touched a blushing heated ear, his breath a wet, and puff against John’s face. 

“I waited for you, that night after you killed the cabby. Finding myself staring at the gold of your hair.” The hand on johns prick moves p and down, jerking him now in a steady motion.

“I waited for you, on that rooftop, aching to hear your,” his voice breaks," your sweet godamn voice. Needed,” he gasps, fucking deeper into the wanting ass beneath him, feeling himself draw close. “Needed to hear my name one last time. And it was put to good use, Dear John. I heard my name echoed in my mind, you calling for me as I kill for you. As I cross countries for you, climbed mountains for you.” He growled out. “And when the ache for you gets bad, when I’m craving you in the worst way, it’s you saying my name in my mind that makes me cum; in alleyways waiting for class a trained assassins, in lonely hotel rooms, half listening to a wire tap. Fucking my hand thinking of this hot ass consuming me as I lay in the Serbian woods, half dead and wanting you like I’ve never wanted anything.”

“Sherlock, I’m coming, I-“

Sherlock’s hand stills on John’s dick. “Yes, come. Let me feel you.”

“ Ah! Ah! Oh Jesus fuck-!“

John’s dick twitched and Sherlock’s cock piston deeply into him, his over used prostate sensitive to the touch. His ass contracts around Sherlock’s throbbing cock, still fucking rapidly into John as the man comes, his cock bursting, wet the sheets below with so much come. John’s head nudged down, looking under him to watch spurt after spurt escape the red, twitching cock. 

Sherlock growled, pushing John down onto his stomach and pressed his whole weight against him as he fucked, slamming his dick in, out, in, out, then in, filling him up, unmoving as his cock emptied itself into the doctors hole, pulse after pulse. Sherlock bucked and twitched as wave after wave of cum filled the nonexistent space between his prick and the burning walls that enclosed it.

“ I love you,” he babbled into John’s ear,” I loveyougodIloveyouyou’remineIhaveyou oh fuck.”

His hips slowed, and then stilled. They lay against each other; panting, trembling, light moans and gasp escaped their mouths. Sherlock lay contently on johns warm, wet back, he sucked kisses and bruises on the sweat skin of John’s nape and left shoulder. John squirmed, aching and satisfied, he pressed his face against the sopping pillow to hide the absolutely cheesy, happy grin that slowly dawned on his face, Sherlock, and he hummed contently. 

He slowly massages the softening cock within him with him muscles, greedy for more, yet knows better, he’s nearly 40 for fucks sake. 

“Ah!” John gasped as he felt Sherlock slowly pull the thick shaft out from deep inside him. 

Just as Sherlock’s broad tip left him, hands gripped his hips again, urging him up on his knees again, yet not to cruel as to ask to be on his hands as well. He lazily complied with a soft hum, smiling intoxicated. Looking down to the black curls and sharp blue eyes as they scanned his ass, Sherlock pulled John up before him.

“John,” he started, not quite sure what to say.

‘Beautiful.’ He thought, again pulling his ass apart to see the debauched hole. He observed quietly until he saw the hole twitch, slightly open, and he watched with complete rapture as his own cum seep out and own, sliding down to a trembling thigh. 

“Oh my god john, yes!” He gasped, turned on beyond all reason.

“Jesus...” Sherlock growled, trailing off. His thumb caught the wet drop, following it up the path it went and he pushed the glob of seamen that escaped back into where it belonged, deep into John’s ass, claiming him as his.

“Mmmm,” was the deep rumble that hummed from John’s throat.

Feeling hungrier that he ever felt, Sherlock grinned, something sinister and happy. 

“Oh yes,” the madman purred “we’re not done here.”

Catching John’s eye, he purchases a good grip on that delicious ass, opens his mouth, and descends onto John’s leaking hole, tongue and sucking kisses in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad editing :/


End file.
